


【驯龙高手】【toothcup】安 全 着 陆🐾

by BubbleGum2001



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【驯龙高手】【toothcup】安 全 着 陆🐾

❤是牙嗝三千字小甜饼 中间打一点擦边球和暗示  
没有驯龙三背景 只是驯龙TV观后感

CP: Toothless x Hiccup

准备好了我们就↓

——————————————————————————

Toothless和Hiccup再一次在天蒙蒙亮的时候出发了。

 

Hiccup数不清有多少次他和他的龙，因为各种各样的事情，要在夜间赶路。

或者是清晨。

他记得他第一次给Toothless装上尾翼，偷偷的坐在他的尾巴后面。结果第一次试飞，一人一龙差点从高空跌落摔残。

第二次，第三次，Hiccup记得他的左腿还完好的时候，无数次因为操作失误从高空落下，但Toothless每次都尽力的用他的宽阔的翅膀护住这个瘦小的人类，他遭了不少罪，当然Touthless也是。  
他还把控制尾翼的图纸一不小心弄丢了。在一片汪洋上，他往下跌落，看着他的龙在空中和他一样张牙舞爪，漂亮的祖母绿色的眼睛睁得大大的，一直看着他，希望他做点什么。

Hiccup第一次明白Toothless没有他是不可能的。

Hiccup在狂风中努力的伸出手抓住龙鞍，试图重新回到龙背上，在离海面还有几十米的时候，他打开了尾翼及时地保持住了平衡。

狂风将他本来就乱糟糟的头发都吹到了脑后，扑面而来的海水的味道，还有清晨的阳光，在冬天格外的珍贵。他和Toothless穿梭在峭壁之间，欢呼声和龙啸，格外的默契。

 

那天傍晚他们试飞成功从房子后面偷偷溜回来的时候，Hiccup累的直接坐在了床边。

Toothless盘踞在他身边，用鼻子很温柔的呼着气，喉咙里发出舒适的咕噜咕噜的声音，拱了拱他的胳膊，露出来腰间那一把原本放着匕首的位置，大大的眼睛很温柔的看着他的人类。Hiccup一开始有些不解的看着他的龙，过了半晌，才突然想起来什么。  
Hiccup用手轻轻的挠着他的龙的下巴，说，我很抱歉，伙计。

但是Toothless只是用他的脑袋很温柔的蹭着他的人类身上穿着的厚厚的羊毛外套，然后用鼻子吻着他的柔软的细瘦的脖颈，感受到薄薄的皮肉地下跳动的血管，温热的，比他的体温要高很多。  
Toothless下意识的压住了呼吸，好像他吐出的气会伤害到他的人类一样。

Hiccup被这样突然安静下来的气氛弄得有点摸不着头脑，小男孩抱着他的龙的脑袋，觉得脸上有点热，他说，Toothless，该休息了，如果你需要吃点什么……我去给你找？鲑鱼怎么样？

Toothless看着他的人类手忙脚乱的爬起来，从后窗翻了出去。

 

他们为了寻找冬天过冬的补给品再一次起飞了，就像他们这几年间的无数次飞行，无数次在天空和陆地上战斗的时光一样。

寒冷的冬日清晨刺骨的风永远让Hiccup保持清醒，但这时候Toothless的温热的躯体让他十分留恋地趴在上面，无意识的抱紧他的龙的脖子。

远处的云逐渐由鱼肚白变成金黄色，温度渐渐的回暖。Hiccup伸出手来想触摸那些够不到的云层，打了个长长的哈欠，触摸Toothless也很喜爱的看起来柔软的东西。那是他和他的人类无数次见到的美丽的云，每一座小岛，每一片海域，都有他们战斗过的或者来过的痕迹。

Toothless想起来Hiccup在很早的时候，在他刚刚熟悉博克岛的那一年，他还会在夜里做噩梦。他的人类会满额头都是汗水，眉头紧紧的绞着，呼吸急促，小声呢喃着什么，逐渐呢喃的声音变大。Toothless紧张的徘徊在他的人类的木床板周围，用爪子轻轻拍拍他的瘦削的背企图唤醒被恶魔困住的人类，但Hiccup并没有醒。他紧张地趴伏在他的人类身上，用宽大的龙嘴吻着他呼吸急促的干涉的嘴唇和满头大汗的额头，伸出一只爪子轻轻的摁着他的人类抽动的肩膀。

直到Hiccup恢复了意识猛地睁开眼，紧紧的抱住他伸出的一只爪子，很久很久才平复下来。

Toothless喉咙里发出柔和的呼噜声，不断的蹭着他滚落着泪水的脸，他有些慌张，但并不知道他的人类为什么会这样脆弱。但他想起来很多时候他的人类并不像所有人认为的那样坚强，至少Toothless这么认为。

那个夜晚Hiccup看着伏在他身上像是拥抱他的Toothless，最后在他的龙的额头上，落下一个很轻很轻的吻，然后相拥入眠。

他们落在了一处荒无人烟的小岛上，这里还没有被寒冬波及，五颜六色的花儿还挂在枝头，被霜弄的亮晶晶的发着光。

Toothless看着Hiccup从他的背上跃下来，他的人类现在穿着一身盔甲，再也不是之前那个穿着羊毛坎肩，胳膊细的好像他都能折断的小男孩了。

很多次Hiccup趴在他身上的时候，Toothless都能感受到对方还没来得及刮的胡茬蹭在他脖子上，在夜里他的人类睡着的时候，他能看见对方逐渐硬朗的脸部线条。Hiccup很多次在龙之崖忙东忙西来不及回去，和他的伙伴们睡在露天的草地时，Toothless能感觉到对方缩在自己翅膀底下的平稳呼吸的躯体，贴着他的脆弱的腹部和脖子，亲昵的互相拥抱。

他们寻着地图上指示的标记往山洞里走，但走过一个拐角时Hiccup没注意到右边的一侧悬崖。他的身体歪斜了一下踩空的瞬间Toothless及时的叼住他的盔甲把他拽了回来，但手里的用来照明的灯掉下了深不见底的悬崖。

一人一龙看着他的剑消失在视野里，他的人类说，“嘿，很抱歉……伙计，我们可能要摸黑继续往前走了。”

Toothless想回应他说他并不介意，龙族的听觉十分的敏锐，这样程度的黑暗还不至于说是危险。但Hiccup下意识的抓紧了他身上的龙鞍，带着胡茬有些扎人的脸贴着他的脖子，似乎要把重心都放在他身上，Toothless再一次感受到了他的人类温热的脖颈下跳动的血管，虽然他总是有很多次机会——但很多时候他们在博克岛，总是被这样那样的琐事打断。

他想告诉Hiccup它可以完全的信任自己，就和之前无数次他们在战斗的时候和死神擦肩的瞬间一样，Toothless在战火中只想着他的人类，他的人类也看着他。这点小困难不值得一提——他们是彼此共存的，没有谁比他们更了解彼此。

在他们看见洞口的亮光的时候，Toothless被花香迷住了，他看着他的人类泛着光泽的脸庞，将他扑倒在洞口。他的人类对他完全没有防备只是用胳膊虚虚的放在胸口，咯咯的笑着看着他，漂亮的祖母绿眼睛被洞口的阳光照得像琥珀一样，他甚至没有阻止的意味。

他的龙压住他的身体的动作有点粗鲁，但他的人类并没有做出极大地抗拒的动作，甚至还抱着他的脖子很低很低的喘息着。这座小岛上还残存着最后一点暖意，阳光斜斜地洒在Hiccup半赤裸的身体上，他的人类被他弄的黏糊糊的热得要命，全是液体的湿漉漉的双腿夹着他抱着他的脖子不停的喘息，黏腻的软绵绵的声调回应他的粗鲁的动作，甚至那双漂亮的眼睛都浸满了泪水。Hiccup时不时的会喊呼唤他的龙，Toothless会发出呼噜呼噜的声音来回应他的人类，低下头用龙嘴来吻他的颤抖的全是生理泪水的眼皮和脸蛋。

Toothless侧着大脑袋贴着他的人类起起伏伏的胸口，听着对方被自己折腾的跳得飞快的心跳声。很多次他都能听到这样的心跳，他们在高空和达格作战的时候，或是和海瑟和她的龙一同在空中比赛飞行，或是他们在博克岛的龙赛，Hiccup都会紧紧的抓着龙鞍贴着他的脖子，他能感受到他的人类咚咚的心跳，顺着他们相贴的皮肤传过来，一声一声的敲在他自己的心脏上。

他想起他们打败了黑龙王的时候，或是那几个月成功地阻止了威戈和焦尾龙控制白龙王的计划，让人们能放心的做自己的事情。  
他们站在博克岛人民，还有他们的朋友的子民们的目光下，众目睽睽，Hiccup会把手温柔的放在他的额头上，注视着彼此的眼睛，这个时候他的人类说话的声音极其温柔，Toothless很喜欢。  
他甚至会轻轻的蹭他的人类的背部和腰腹，那是他前几天还留下痕迹的地方，没有人知道，除了Hiccup和他。

他为了他拼尽了全力扫平了一切的威胁，时时刻刻地跟在他的人类身边，Toothless紧紧的盯着他的人类一刻不离的时候，喜欢在他把他的人类从白龙王的悬崖峭壁上拖回来，Hiccup说的，“伙计，你永远能带给我惊喜”。

Toothless很喜欢这种微妙的感觉，以及现在。他的人类身上全是他的唾液，他的气味，因为他小声小声的喘息，断断续续的骂他是头大坏龙，今晚不和他一起夜飞了，也不帮他用清水擦身体，不让他和自己一起睡一间屋子。

Toothless轻轻的拱着他的胳膊，撒娇一样的用呼着热气的鼻子顶了顶他的人类。最后他叼着他的人类到了瀑布边，Hiccup红着一张脸跳进清凉的泉水里，才说原谅他。

Toothless记得他们无数次一起飞行的一天，他的父亲和他说，我看到你们在峭壁上分开了，这太危险了。

Hiccup将微微出汗的手掌放在他的额头上，说，“我很信任他，父亲，在飞行生涯中能找到你能信任的伙伴总是一件好事。我知道Toothless也知道这一点，而且，我希望他也能相信我。”

-我当然相信你。毋庸置疑。

他们最终找到了那些可以过冬的拿来做药材的树皮，在南边的一座盛开着五颜六色的花的小岛上，然后做好地图后顺利地回到了博克岛。  
Toothless找到了一块平稳的土地，慢慢地滑翔着，四肢稳稳地踩在了地面。

像往常一样，安全着陆。


End file.
